Lost, Alone with a Promise
by xlightdarknessx
Summary: After the prison fall, what was Daryl thinking about? What was he doing?.. In this fic, Carol isn't panished and there are some really BIG differences than the series! Rated T for future chapters, Hopefully! Review, please!


**Dreams do come true, I guess! Hehe This fic is actually a dream I had last night, so I decided to write it as a fic! This is my first time to write about any series or anything actually because I like writing original stories more, you know, because they are your characters, you can do whatever you want with them xD so, please show mercy hehe xD**

**I'm not sure if I will continue this one, so if you read it, please review and tell me what you think, should I continue it or just leave it at this!**

**Mmmmmmmm, yep, that's all that I have right now x3 Enjoy!**

….

Daryl looked towards the tank, which was on fire, trying to find at least one of his people, one of his family, but all he could see is dozens of walkers coming to the prison, to their home, their former home to be exact, he reminded himself as he turned to look at the broken prison.

Half of the watching tower on his right has disappeared, replaced with smoke and fire. The walls of the prison were blown, as if there weren't any from the first place. But there were, he reminded himself, and there were people inside, his family was inside.

Daryl clenched his teeth so hard as anger, depression, hate, and loath flew through his veins. Not only did the governor take away his brother, he took away his family as well.

Daryl felt rage emerge slowly, trying to control his own mind and body. And in this moment, it almost succeeded but a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality, to where he was standing.

He quickly turned around, raising his crossbow, his hand on the trigger, almost shooting the person behind him.

"Woo, Daryl.. It's me" said Tyreese in a low voice as he stepped back a little, breathing rather quickly

"I almost shoot ya" responded Daryl, lowering his crossbow, "Why are ya still 'ere?"

Tyreese inhaled and exhaled for a second, gathering his breath "I was running with the kids, we were going to the back of the prison to go to the bus, but I saw you so I came to get you" Tyreese pointed to the left side of the prison where the bus was there "The kids are there, they're waiting for us, let's go" he continued, turning around almost walking but stopped when he heard Daryl

"Are they all there?" Whispered Daryl, looking towards the bus

"All the kids, Glenn, Beth, Michonne, Maggie, Carol and Carl are in the bus, but .." Tyreese paused; gulping his saliva "I don't know about Rick though" Tyreese glanced towards Daryl as he finished his sentence

Daryl quickly turned his gaze to the ground, making sure that Tyreese doesn't see his expression. Tyreese didn't know that his sentence just broke Daryl to pieces. Even though Daryl knew how it felt to lose a family, to lose someone close to you, but he never experienced this kind of pain.

The pain he felt didn't only break his heart, it broke his soul. He felt that his soul has just left him, as in a hand just entered his body, grabbed his soul and took it out. This pain made him feel like he could see and touch his broken heart. He closed his eyes, clenching his hands so hard that his nails plunged into his skin, dropping blood.

Tyreese looked at the blood dropping from Daryl's hands to the ground, he glanced back then reached his hand to Daryl's shoulder, squeezing it a little "Michonne told me that she killed the governor and Rick was there, he was the one who told her to go to the bus without him, she refused to let him go at first but he told her that he will be ok, that he had something to do"

Daryl opened his eyes, raising his head quickly, looking straight at Tyreese as in to make sure that he wasn't lying

"He's our leader, he's a survivor, he will be ok" continued Tyreese as he dropped his hand, looking straight back at Daryl "But we have to go, the kids needs us, everyone in the bus needs you, especially Judith"

Daryl's eyes opened a little, shocked as he inhaled "J..Judith" Daryl stuttered, whispering to himself

Tyreese nodded "We have to go, Daryl" he added as he glanced around

Daryl looked around; realizing that more walkers are coming and more of them are inside the prison. He quickly nodded as they both started running towards the bus.

Daryl sat at the back seat of the bus, looking down at his arm where Judith was resting. He smiled a little as he touched her hair by his fingers lightly. She giggled, looking at Daryl with happy and shinning eyes, reaching her hand towards his other hand, which was covering her stomach, catching his middle finger and holding it as hard as she can. Daryl's smile became bigger, though his eyes were totally filled with tears. He quickly held her up, hugging her to his chest, lowering his head

"I will make sure that you' dad is here, carryin' you and raisin' you" he whispered, glancing to his left, to the empty space near him "I will make sure he's here, next to me, you, and you' brothe'" he added as he glanced at Carl who was hiding his face with his father's hat, keeping his distance from everyone

"I promise" he continued and looked down at Judith who was holding his pinky/little finger as if they made a promise.


End file.
